


Kissing Booth

by gimme_cuddles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Avocados, Cute, Dimples, Dorks, Fluff, I hate tags, Kissing, Kissing Booth, M/M, My First Work, larry - Freeform, ziam (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimme_cuddles/pseuds/gimme_cuddles
Summary: A Larry soulmate AU featuring a skeptical Louis Tomlinson on a dare and a hopelessly romantic Harry Styles determined to find his soulmate.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. They meet

_Kissing booth (n): A carnival attraction where the person running the booth kisses customers for money._

_Kissing booths were becoming increasingly common. It naturally would since the only way to find your soulmate is by kissing them. Not everyone found their soulmates but a few lucky ones did. These lucky few still haven’t found enough adjectives to describe their first kiss with their soulmate because that’s how you know it’s them._

“Oh come on, Louis! It’ll be fun.”

“No way Zayn. It’ll be fun for you to watch me make a fool of myself. Certainly won’t be fun for me.”

“So is Louis I-Never-Turn-Down-A-Dare Tomlinson actually turning down a dare?” Zayn asks smirking at him. Zayn knew how to get Louis to agree to his wild ideas. 

Louis has a reputation to keep so he huffs out a fine.

“That’s more like it,” Zayn says with a devious smile.

For the benefit of the readers, Zayn and Louis are currently at a carnival and Zayn had just challenged Louis to spend half an hour kissing random strangers at the kissing booth. 

Louis was currently questioning why Zayn was his best friend in his mind. The boy brought nothing but trouble. But Louis thrived on that. So it kinda works out in the end.

Zayn had good intentions too. On top of making Louis kiss random people blindfolded, he wanted Louis to do something other than mope around their apartment. Louis had just dumped his last boyfriend after he found out that he had been cheating on Louis. So he had literally dragged him out of the house to the carnival. And when Zayn got sight of the kissing booth, he just had to push Louis to do it. You could say Zayn had a romantic heart underneath all the Bad-Boy-From-Bradford looks and attitude. And he secretly hoped Louis would find his soulmate that way. Even though the chances are virtually zero that a random stranger he would kiss would just so happen to be his soulmate. But then again, Zayn had found his own soulmate, Liam, under a bizarre situation, which is a story for another time. But mostly he did it for his own entertainment.

Soon enough Louis found himself standing blindfolded in one of the two booths. The other one was vacant. Louis had suggested Zayn to try it but Zayn had declined saying Liam would whack him if he found out.

It was time to begin. 

The first kiss was soft and quite polite. No forcing themselves on to him. Louis appreciated that.

The next one was a bit more forceful and Louis could taste the cotton candy the person had eaten earlier. And so it continued. 

There were good ones and bad ones and really really bad ones. Too much tongue and spit that Louis had to pry the person off of himself. The fact that he couldn’t even see who he was kissing was annoying and Zayn snickering in the background for every kiss wasn’t helping.

“Seems like they both have attracted quite the crowd,” says Liam. 

_‘When did Liam get here?’_ Louis thinks.

“Lou has always been the charmer and the other guy looks hot. So hardly any surprise here Liam,” Zayn says.

Liam grabs Zayn’s waist and whispers into his ear, “He is hot, huh?”

Zayn loves winding up Liam like this because jealous Liam is hot. Zayn smirks and says, “He is hot. I mean look at him, Li.”

Louis overhearing all of this while still kissing random people knew Zayn was asking for it and Liam was definitely going to give it to him _hard_. So it came as no surprise when he heard a breathless Zayn saying goodbye and that he’ll see Louis tomorrow. Liam said goodbye too and both of them left Louis there. He slightly shook his head disappointed at his horny friends.

Two kisses later, time was up. Louis could finally take off the damn blindfold.

The first thing Louis saw was green eyes. Forest green eyes staring at him. And a chiseled face to go with it. His whole body was a piece of art and Louis was mesmerized. 

Guess this was the ‘hot guy’ Zayn and Liam were talking about and Louis agreed. This guy was seriously hot and was still staring at him. And then ‘hot guy’ grinned at him and Louis just lost it. He had _dimples_. Fucking dimples. 

Louis had wanted to rinse his mouth with mouthwash for the rest of eternity and never kiss a single soul again after his time at the kissing booth. But the arrival of this new ‘hot guy’ changed Louis’ mind. Now all he wanted to do was kiss him.


	2. They are still meeting. Hold on.

Harry couldn’t believe his eyes. He had been coming to this kissing booth for so long and never in his entire time here had he seen such beauty. Scratch that, never in his entire life had he seen such beauty. Until now.

Instead of standing there like a creep and staring at this beautiful guy, Harry decided he had to get to know this boy. So he smiled. He saw the boy’s eyes widen a bit.

Harry walked towards him and said, “Hi.”

The other guy was looking at him in a daze.

“You have dimples.”

“Um, yeah. I do.”

The next thing he did was poke at Harry’s dimples with his index finger. Harry should have been weirded out by a total stranger touching his face. But no. Harry was endeared.

Then he proceeded to blush a bright red and move a step away from Harry.

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry. I don’t normally do this. I don’t know what came over me.”

Harry laughed it off saying, “It’s alright.”

“Well, uh, hi. I’m Louis,” he says extending his hand out.

Harry shakes his hand and introduces himself, “I’m Harry.”

“I’m so sorry. You must have been weirded out by me. It’s just-”

“Just what?” Harry prompts.

“I mean, you already look so attractive and those dimples sealed the deal for me.”

Now it was Harry’s turn to blush. 

“The deal for what?”

“For asking you out?” Louis asked hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short af. Cause I am unmotivated af.


	3. We'll find our way ft. trendiest food of all time

Louis was very sure he fucked up his only chance at asking Harry out. Who even pokes someone's face  _ and _ asks them out in the same breath? 

“I’d love to but I can’t today. I agreed to babysit my niece today. So maybe another time?”

Louis was a bit consoled by this because it seemed like Harry wanted it too. So Louis asked, "Well can I get your number then?"

"Hm no."

"Oh," Louis says a bit let down. 

"Do you believe in finding your soulmate, Louis?" Harry was looking at him with a sparkle in his green eyes. Louis wouldn't mind staring at those eyes forever. 

"Not really."

"Well that's a shame cause I believe in finding my soulmate. And if we are meant to be, we'll find our way back to each other." Harry winks and walks away just like that. 

Louis is left behind staring at Harry until he loses sight of his curly head in the crowd.

______________________________________________________

Louis and Zayn are in their shared apartment in Bradford while Liam, who also stayed with them, had gone out to run an errand. Louis telling Zayn everything that happened the moment he stepped into his apartment.

“Can you believe it? He just left me there like that!” Louis says, walking around his living room with Zayn sitting on the couch texting someone.

“Are you even listening to me?” Louis asks, coming to stand right in front of Zayn.

Zayn looks up at Louis with a bored expression. “Yeah, I heard you Lou. He left you there because he thinks he will find you again but too bad you don’t believe in soulmates.”

Saying this, Zayn goes back to texting. Louis pouts at this. “Come on, you know only 1 in 5 people get to find their soulmates. So if we take you, me, Liam, Harry and some random guy, two people have already found their soulmates. Maybe the random guy found his soulmate too. What does that mean, Zayn? Me and Harry have no chance in finding our soulmates. Zero chance. Do you get what I am saying?”

Louis plops down on the couch next to Zayn. “Well say something Zayn!” Louis says shaking him. Zayn stops texting and says, “What should I say Lou? You are determined that you will never find a soulmate.”

“You’re no fun,” Louis huffs.

“No fun?! Who is the reason you went to the carnival? Joined the kissing booth? Met the and i quote ‘the green-eyed hot-as-fuck man of my dreams’ Harry fucking Styles? ME! I am the reason!” Zayn replies in a mock offended tone.

“Okay drama queen, you-,” Louis stops when he sees Zayn’s phone screen which hadn’t turned off yet.

“You and Liam were talking about fucking  _ avocados _ while I was pouring out my heart here?”

“Well Liam is obsessed with avocados these days. I was trying to talk him out of it.”

“What is with these avocados? TrEnDiEsT food of all time ugh.”

“You are more obsessed with avocados than Liam. Why do you hate it so much?”

“Cause it’s  _ trendy _ . I thought you knew me better Zayn.”

And that is how Louis and Zayn spent the rest of the day, Louis bitching about avocados and Zayn bitching about Louis, bitching on avocados, to Liam when he returned to their apartment, while the thoughts of a certain green-eyed curly boy never left the blue-eyed boy’s mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, 
> 
> This is my first time writing something.  
> Let me know what you think. :)
> 
> Constructive criticism appreciated.
> 
> Follow me on twitter @gimme_cuddles. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
